gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Dreadnoks on the Loose!
In a basement in Springfield Buzzer, Ripper and Torch examine Zartan's new motorcycle. The other Dreadnoks are unsure about touching it, but Buzzer leaps aboard and activates the controls, and the bike's holographic disguises activate, disguising it as a van. He explains that Zartan is a genius with laser optics, then suggests taking the bike out to see what it can do. The other two follow him. At Cobra Headquarters in Springfield the Baroness and Major Bludd find Zartan outside Cobra Commander's office. The master of disguise drops hints suggesting they were behind Billy's assassination attempt, but Major Bludd responds by telling Zartan the Dreadnoks have stolen his motorcycle. A furious Zartan storms off. Not far away Clutch, Rock 'n Roll and Breaker are driving to California in a classic '56 Bel Air Nomad. On the road the three Joes are relaxing and fantasizing about California, when suddenly three motorbikes speed past, leaving a huge cut in the side of the car. Rock 'n Roll is furious. Up ahead the Dreadnoks continue causing chaos when they see the Nomad speeding after them. The Joes pursue the Dreadnoks to a tunnel but suddenly a huge tractor trailer with chains and skulls on its front emerges. Rock 'n Roll can't turn away in time and crashes into the side of the tunnel. The "truck" becomes the motorcycle again and the Dreadnoks gloat before heading off. A wounded Rock 'n Roll notes the license plate number "ZTN 123", which the truck also had. A few miles down the road an old woman hails a bus with a skull symbol on the front and the numberplate "ZTN 456". As she boards she tells the silent driver he needs to actually stop and put the destination sign up. He adjusts it to read "Springfield". At the tunnel the emergency services have saved the Joes and load them onto ambulances as the bus passes. The Dreadnoks have reached a US Air Force base and they enter by disguising themselves as a staff car and two outriders; the holographic equipment being able to disguise the other bikes at close range. The guards decline to stop them and soon they reach a line of F-15s. Pulling out their weapons they proceed to vandalize the planes. On board the ambulance Rock 'n Roll, Breaker and Clutch have all regained consciousness and all remember seeing the same thing, so realize it wasn't in their minds. At the base Torch gets too enthusiastic and hits a fuel line, blowing up a plane and alerting the base. A security team heads out, to meet another "security team", consisting of a jeep with the license plate "ZTN 123" and two motorcyclists. Disguised as Military policemen, the Dreadnoks take the real security team out onto the highway. As they pass the ambulance Rock 'n Roll recognizes the license plate and suddenly realizes. He grabs the ambulance steering wheel and speeds after the Dreadnoks. Torch panics and speeds on ahead, out of range of the holographic disguise. Recognizing them, Rock 'n Roll throws an oxygen bottle at the jeep which smashes the hologram controls. Buzzer crashes and the bike explodes. The bus arrives and suddenly transforms into a large Cobra helicopter with cargo doors that open so the two bikes can speed onboard. The bus driver is now revealed as Zartan and the helicopter flies away, while Rock 'n Roll has captured Buzzer. Later the helicopter lands at Springfield and the Dreadnoks ask Zartan about the old lady. Zartan says she is due an accident and orders Ripper to deal with her. But all that is standing there are her clothes and shopping bags. Zartan deduces that escaping from a helicopter in flight is "a feat worthy of a ninja master!" |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Featured Locations |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=*Zartan's license plate is ZTN-123. **Zartan's other license plate is ZTN-456. ***Zartan really isn't very creative, is he? *Breaker manages to go the whole issue without blowing any bubbles. Is he even chewing gum anymore? *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in the Action Force Holiday Winter 1987. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category:Advertised Issues